patrons_of_the_mandalafandomcom-20200213-history
Session 8
Session 8 Sunday, November 6, 2016 3:43 PM Ugutum examined the serpent folk body and recalled ancient stories about "serpents of the earth" that used to come up and steal their people's children and kill them in their sleep. Augie sent along a couple guards to help them hunt the serpent folk. Uthyr and Ziya Ziya is a Serpent Folk Infiltrator. Uthyr: 22 HP: 6 SE2: 20 HP: -11 Tori: 17 Noah: 15 Dylan: 13 Ziya: 11 HP: 67 SE1: 7 HP: -16 They defeated the Serpent Folk Enforcers guarding the entrance and opened the door without setting off the alarm. Training Room (14): Ziya: 25 HP: 11 SE3: 21 HP: -12 Uthyr: 14 HP: 3 Tori: 13 Dylan: 12 Noah: 11 SE4: 11 HP: -5 (I had to nerf their SR.) They barely made it out alive with Uthyr. They convinced him that Ziya was actually a Serpent Folk and he urged them to hurry back to town to see if there are more. On the way back the ran into a cyclops. Cyclops: CR 5, XP 1600; NE Large Humanoid (giant); Init -1; Senses low-light vision; Perception +11; AC 19, touch 8, flat-footed 19 (+4 armor, -1 Dex, +7 natural, -1 size); hp 65 (10d8+20); Fort +9, Ref +2, Will +4; DA ferocity; Speed 30 ft.; Melee greataxe +11/+6 (3d6+7/x3); Ranged heavy crossbow +5 (2d8/19-20); Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft.; Str 21, Dex 8, Con 15, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 8; Base Atk +7, CMB +13, CMD 22; SQ flash of insight Skills and Feats: Intimidate +9, Perception +11, Profession (soothsayer) +10 Sense Motive +5, Survival +6; Alertness, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Power Attack Treasure: 41 gp, 220 sp; Agate (9 gp), Bloodstone (50 gp), Bloodstone (60 gp), Chrysoprase (40 gp), Freshwater Pearl (11 gp), Jade (90 gp), Pyrite (7 gp), Rock Quartz (9 gp), Smoky Quartz (50 gp), Tigereye (7 gp), Topaz (450 gp), Turquoise (12 gp), Zircon (50 gp); Masterwork Shortsword (310 gp); Oil of Mage Armor (cr, 50 gp), Potion of Endure Elements (cr, 50 gp), Potion of Sanctuary (cr, 50 gp), Scroll of Comprehend Languages (cr, 25 gp); hoard total 1393 gp Tori: 19 Dylan: 16 Noah: 9 C: 5 HP: 2 They sussed out one of the Serpent Folk!!! #Vecchea Abenius: Female Elf Aristocrat, N. Str 13, Dex 8, Con 14, Int 8, Wis 9, Cha 11. Vecchea has white hair and hazel eyes, and prominent ears. She wears fine raiment and carries a fine stiletto. (Replaced by a Serpent Folk Infiltrator!!!) But to prove it they brought in Ugutum and Enmeba, and Xisi. V: 27 HP: -27 AC: 21 20% miss chance Dylan: 22 Noah: 13 Tori: 5 They killed her after she slit Agnesa's throat. They stabilized Agnesa. Vecchea's body spilled out into view and the village saw it. Panic and rumor spread throughout Khina. (Kinda fudged this layout and skipped most of it…) Level 6 Map Style: Grid: Download: |- | Corridors | |- | Wandering Monsters | |- | Room #1 | |- | Room #2 | |- | Room #3 | |- | Room #4 | |- | Room #5 | |- | Room #6 | |- | Room #7 | |- | Room #8 | |- | Room #9 | |- | Room #10 | |- | Room #11 | |- | Room #12 | |- | Room #13 | |- | Room #14 | |- | Room #15 | |- | Room #16 | |- | Room #17 | |- | Room #18 | |- | Room #19 | |- | Room #20 | |- | Room #21 | |}